Um dia para não se esquecer
by MiiChele
Summary: Rukia simplesmente desapareceu, deixando Ichigo furioso e preocupado. O que será que aconteceu com ela?


Um dia para não se esquecer

Summary: Rukia simplesmente desapareceu, deixando Ichigo furioso e preocupado. O que será que aconteceu com ela?

By: Mi Yuuki x

N.A.: Essa fic é dedicada ao meu noivo Jorge André, que faz comigo essa semana um ano de noivado e quatro de namoro que se Deus quiser se multiplicarão eternamente! ^_^ Amor, obrigada por existir e ser meu Ichigo! ^_^ Minha paixão e quem me inspira não só a escrever mas mudou minha vida! Te amo!

História bonitinha. Se gostarem, deixem reviews.

Ele terminava de abotoar a camisa, apressado.

Os fios de cor laranja caíam sobre a testa, ainda úmidos.

Pra variar, estava atrasado para o colégio.

Fechava o ultimo botão quando gritou impaciente.

- Rukia! Vou te deixar aí! – ameaçou e foi até o armário aonde deu duas batidas na superfície de madeira. - Ei! - chamou.

Já estava irritado. Acabaria chegando tarde e bem para uma prova. Ichigo mal comparecia as aulas, isso quando não as abandonava no meio, e perder uma avaliação seria crucial para ser reprovado. Desde que acordara havia chamado Rukia, mas ela não respondeu.

Uma veia saltou em sua testa. Mas além de irritado, estava preocupado. Estaria tudo bem com ela?

Foi quando, com preocupação, decidiu abrir a porta.

Estava pronto para brigar com a garota, certo de que a encontraria dormindo, mas quando abriu o armário, ele estava vazio. As coisas estavam arrumadas em seu devido lugar.

Ele tocou o colchonete sobre a prateleira em que a pequena dormia e o sentiu frio. Ela havia saído dali a muito tempo.

- Mas será possível? Ela foi sem mim! – resmungou com raiva.

- ICHIGOOO~~

E ao ouvir a voz irritante que vinha lhe chamar todas as manhãs, correu até a janela e viu Keigo acenar na companhia do outro amigo, Mizuiro.

- Já vou! - ele disse assim que os viu.

Sem pestanejar, Ichigo pegou o material de cima da escrivaninha e correu. Desceu as escadas correndo, encontrando a caçula no meio do caminho. Quase derrubou a irmã que trazia um cesto de roupas.

- Foi mal, Yuzu. – e rapidamente ele se desculpou.

- _Onii-chan!_ - reclamou ela. - Seu café está pronto.

- Vou só pegar uma coisa pra comer e já vou! – gritou já fora da vista da irmã.

Ichigo chegou a cozinha, pegando apenas os _onigiris_ que a irmã lhe havia feito para comer na hora do intervalo.

Seu café estava posto e na direção da cadeira ao lado, sobre a mesa, havia um prato decorado em forma de um chappy, o café-da-manhã que Rukia não havia tomado. O substituto de _shinigami _ sentiu um aperto no peito. Aonde Rukia tinha ido, indagou a si próprio.

- Ichigo! - e ouviu o jovem escandaloso gritar novamente do lado de fora.

Piscou, preocupado, mas sem tempo que estava, tentou se concentrar no que tinha de fazer e saiu. Quem sabe não havia ido mais cedo a aula?

Mas para a surpresa de Ichigo, Rukia não estava no colégio.

Assim que chegou, viu Orihime e a baixinha não estava entre as garotas.

- Yo, Inoue. – ele cumprimentou, acomodando-se a sua carteira.

- Kurosaki-kun! – a garota exclamou. – Bom dia! – e a ruiva em seguida olhou para os lados a procura da amiga. – Aonde está a Kuchiki-san?

- Também quero saber. Pensei que já estava aqui com vocês. – explicou.

Inoue notou a preocupação dominar as amêndoas dos olhos do rapaz. Ele parecia pensativo e preocupado. Um suspiro penoso escapou por entre os lábios de Ichigo, cansado daquelas brigas e desaparecimentos de Rukia. Aquilo o deixava preocupado.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem. – foi tudo que ele disse.

Algo de errado havia acontecido, pensou.

Decidiu se concentrar ao máximo na prova que fazia para sair rápido e ir procurar a garota. Não levou muito tempo para que o teste começasse.

- Vocês têm quarenta minutos para responder todas essas setenta questões.

A professora explicava enquanto os alunos ficavam chocados com a rigidez da avaliação.

"Ótimo, pelo menos meu nome eu sei escrever..." Ichigo pensara consigo mesmo.

- Podem começar.

E ao seu anuncio, todos os alunos abriram a prova.

Assim que seus olhos bateram a data da avaliação logo na primeira página, Ichigo sentiu algo estranho. Como se algo tivesse de ser lembrado. Algo que não deveria esquecer.

Chegou a ficar um tempo pensativo a procurar nos cantos mais obscuros de sua mente o que aquele dia significava, mas não chegara a conclusão.

Aniversário da Yuzu e da Karin? Não.

Aniversário da Rukia? Menos. Já tinha passado há muito tempo.

Seu aniversário? Não seria tão idiota de esquecer-se disso.

Dia em que sua mãe foi morta? Não esqueceria aquilo tão facilmente.

Devia ser aniversário de seu pai, pensou, então deu de ombros, não daria a mínima mesmo.

E começou a resolver as questões.

Assim que terminou, sem muito sucesso na resolução do exame, inventou a pior desculpa possível para escapar do colégio. Procurou em todos os lugares que podia. Nas lojas de brinquedos que vendiam chappies, lugares onde Rukia gostava de comprar doces, tudo.

Voltava, pronto para ir encontrar Rukia em casa e lhe dar uma bronca por ter lhe preocupado simplesmente durante todo o dia. Estava estressado, inquieto. Se ela não estivesse lá, faria de tudo para encontrá-la, nem que tivesse de ir a _Soul Society_ em busca da garota. Chegava a casa quando viu a pequena.

Ela usava um vestido branco com estampas de orquídeas amarelas, um tanto quanto transparente. O suficiente para que ele desse um suspiro, mesmo em meio a tanta raiva. Ele a fitou, sério. Rukia carregava consigo uma bolsa de papel, toda enfeitada com laços pretos e brancos brilhantes.

- Que pensa que está fazendo, hein?

Uma veia saltava na testa de Ichigo e Rukia, sem entender, assustou-se com a expressão séria e a voz ríspida que ele se dirigia a ela.

- Que aconteceu? - ela piscou, confusa.

- Que houve? Eu fiquei o dia inteiro preocupado, em pânico sem saber o que tinha acontecido com você! É isso o que aconteceu! Você saiu sem me avisar, sem dizer nada e aparece com essa cara lavada agora? Me diga, Rukia, o que está havendo? - e exasperado ele disparava.

- Eu... Eu não fiz nada, Ichigo! - retrucou. - Não entendo porque está me tratando assim!

- Já te disse. Fiquei o dia inteiro preocupado. - explicou novamente.

Azuis fitaram castanhos. Rukia gelou quando viu as amêndoas encararem seu oceano límpido de forma tão fria. As pequenas mãos da menina apertaram as alças da bolsa. Ichigo viu. Sentiu um aperto em seu coração.

- Ai, Rukia... _Pára_, vai. Não foi isso que...

- É seu.

E ela o interrompeu, lhe estendendo a bolsa.

Ele corou.

Havia brigado com ela, sido tão frio e ela havia ido lhe comprar um presente?

Mas por que um presente? Achou estranho. Piscou atônito e sem graça pela sua atitude.

Assim que Ichigo segurou o embrulho, ela o deu as costas.

Ichigo chegou a fazer menção de ir atrás da menina ou chamá-la, mas não o fez. Sentiu-se o pior namorado do mundo. Ah, era aquilo mesmo, lembrou-se em um lapso. Aquele dia fazia um ano em que começaram a namorar.

E aquela última peça daquele quebra-cabeça e aquela sacola em sua mão o fizeram se sentir patético. Rukia havia saído o dia todo para lhe conseguir uma surpresa, preparar tudo, enquanto ele não havia feito nada e no final das contas ainda havia maltratado a garota.

- Mais uma besteira que eu fiz. - concluiu ele com um suspiro.

Assim que chegou ao seu quarto, abriu o embrulho.

Havia nele uma barra de chocolates, gosto seu que Rukia tinha conhecimento, envolvido em um bonito embrulho e um cartão desenhado por ela mesma.

A capa nada menos que um desenho de um chappy vestido de _shinigami_ com rebeldes cabelos na cor laranja e uma enorme _zampakutou_, o desenho que ela sempre fazia dele. E ao lado dele havia outro chappy, esse com os cabelos negros, uma mecha cruzando o rosto e um pouco menor que o de cabelos laranja. Ele notou as mãos dos dois coelhinhos dadas e no meio deles, mesmo que malfeito, um pequeno balão em forma de coração acima dos dois.

O peito de Ichigo se encheu de alegria ao ver aquilo. Rukia era tão carinhosa com ele, pensou. Que grande idiota você é, Ichigo, ele disse a si mesmo com raiva.

Não podia deixar aquilo passar em branco. Ainda mais depois de tudo que havia feito a ela.

Rukia chegou à mansão dos Kuchiki péssima. Apesar de ter se contido para não chorar em frente ao garoto, sentia-se exausta, triste depois de passar o dia inteiro atrás de um presente para aquele idiota e ele nem ao menos havia se lembrado? E pior, havia brigado com ela.

Já era tarde, então decidiu não fazer outra coisa que fosse dormir.

Mas ela não esperava que fosse encontrar seu irmão no corredor a caminho de seus aposentos.

- Decidiu voltar, Rukia?

Ela ouviu a voz rouca e imponente do capitão do _rokubantai_ e virou-se para trás.

Não sabia o que responder.

- Ah, _niisama_. É que eu... Vim buscar umas coisas. Talvez só volte para o mundo dos vivos amanhã. - ela desconversava com um sorriso.

- Está com uma expressão estranha. Está escondendo algo?

- Não, _niisama_! - a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- E o Kurosaki Ichigo?

Byakuya cavava cada vez mais fundo e Rukia parecia encurralada.

Seu irmão já tinha conhecimento do relacionamento com o rapaz, mas não queria falar sobre e menos ainda, falar para ele que Ichigo a havia magoado poderia ser a sentença de que tentaria matar o rapaz assim que o visse.

- Ele está... bem, _niisama_. - e lembrar-se do jovem fez seu coração perder uma batida.

Ele encarou os tristes olhos da irmã. Caminhou até ela, fazendo seu caminho na mesma direção.

- Homens são estúpidos, Rukia.

A garota se surpreendeu ao ouvir a afirmativa de seu irmão.

- Não sabem como tratar as mulheres. Eu mesmo cometi muitos erros imperdoáveis com a Hisana. É por isso que precisamos delas, Rukia. Pense nisso.

Ele a deixou.

Rukia estava mais que confusa.

Seu irmão, o gélido capitão nobre Kuchiki Byakuya lhe dando conselhos sentimentais?

Ela engoliu seco. Estava desolada. Será que aquilo significava que não devia levar em consideração a atitude de Ichigo? Se fizesse aquilo, estaria apenas acostumando ao rapaz a ser tão relapso e indiferente ao relacionamento dos dois.

Havia um ano, não havia muito tempo que finalmente assumiram o que sentiam um pelo outro. Rukia estava partindo de volta para a _Soul Society_, já que devia servir em seu esquadrão, quando Ichigo não a permitiu ir. Aquela imagem lhe parecia nítida demais em sua mente.

- Não entendo porque quer que fique. Está preocupado, é? - ela cruzou os braços zombeteira.

- Baka! - resmungou Ichigo. - Só não quero que vá. - concluiu ele ranzinza com o cenho fechado.

Ela riu da atitude. Era divertido. Será que ele realmente se preocupava assim em ficar longe dela?

Foi até a cama onde o rapaz estava sentado, deixando a mochila pronta para a ida ao chão.

Ele permaneceu inflexível. Os braços cruzados, a testa franzida.

- Preciso que me diga por que quer que eu fique. - perguntou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Não... não é nada. - foi o que Ichigo disse, ainda sem encará-la.

- Tudo bem. - disse ela, triste por ele não olhar em seus olhos e dizer.

- Não se preocupe.

- Já vou.

E quando ela se levantou, Ichigo a segurou firmemente puxando-a pelo braço. Rukia caiu em cima do jovem, sendo amparada por ele que a envolveu em um forte abraço.

- Eu te amo, Rukia!

Ichigo disse ainda abraçado, o rosto escondido pelo gesto.

O coração da garota estava descompassado. Ela sentia o corpo grudado ao de Ichigo que enlaçava sua cintura em seus braços tão firmes e fortes. Rukia ouviu a declaração dele e a correspondeu com um sorriso que ele não viu, mas sabia ter existido. Ela afagou os cabelos laranja carinhosamente e afastou a cabeça do rapaz de seu ombro. Ela pode encara-lo. Ichigo a fitava com paixão. As mãos firmes dele acariciaram as costas da garota enquanto ele tinha aquelas safiras azuis a sua frente. Não resistiu ao ver os lábios entreabertos de Rukia e os abocanhou. Cobriu-os com os seus, provando do mais doce sabor da shinigami. Já haviam se beijado antes, mas ele nunca havia revelado com tanta paixão aquilo. Foi especial, único.

- Quero ficar com você, Rukia. Quero que seja minha namorada.

Ele revelou quando, após o beijo, desfizeram o laço para procurar ar.

- Eu também, Ichigo. - disse ela, sorrindo.

Rukia acordou em um sobresalto.

Estava suada e tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos os sentia molhados, como se o toque de Ichigo ainda permanecesse ali. Ela suspirou, sentindo-se tola por ter sonhado com aquele momento que tinha sido tão especial para ela, mas dispensável para Ichigo. Sentiu raiva do substituto.

Sentou-se ao futon, afastando os lençóis de seda branca quando sentiu uma mão cobrir seus lábios.

Ela se desesperou, temerosa, quando seus olhos foram vendados e ela não pôde pedir por ajuda. Queria gritar. Tentava de todas as maneiras, mas quem a segurava era forte demais para que pudesse reagir. Quando terminou de vendá-la, ainda segurando a boca da menina ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Não se preocupe. Você vai ter uma surpresa. - e terminando de dizer isso ele a amordaçou também.

E ela reconheceu a voz irritante do substituto de _shinigami_. Apesar de não enxergar, ela sentiu que Ichigo a pegou e havia a colocado em seu colo. Acalmou-se, apesar da vontade imensa de chutar a canela do garoto, socar seu estômago, seu rosto... Que idiota. Como poderia trata-la assim e ainda agora a fazia prisioneira? Todos aqueles pensamentos cruzavam sua mente até se aquietar e sentir as batidas do coração dele. Um ritmo gostoso que a embalou de forma que quase dormiu.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio todo o trajeto que não demorou muito. Apesar de não saber o que acontecia, ela percebeu que haviam chegado pelo barulho na rua. Já era noite. Notou que Ichigo entrara em seu quarto pela janela. Assim que entraram, ele a deitou sobre a cama.

Um aroma muito forte de perfume adocicado preenchia o ambiente. Rukia estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Tentava falar, mas o pano que prendia seus lábios estava muito firme. Ichigo não ouviu mais que alguns gemidos.

- Calma, Rukia. Vou te soltar.

E calmamente, para a raiva total de Rukia, Ichigo tirou a mordaça que a impedia de falar. Ainda a retirando ela tratou de morder a mão do rapaz que gritou.

- Está maluca?

- Maluca? Você me tira assim da minha casa e EU estou maluca? - exclamou ela.

Rukia estava mais que estressada e Ichigo sabia disso. Apenas riu quando, ainda de costas para ela, desamarrou a venda de seus olhos.

Ela piscou várias vezes, confusa, tendo a vista ofuscada pela iluminação, mesmo estando fraca.

A luz estava apagada e ao invés dela estar iluminando, haviam alguns castiçais espalhados pelo quarto. Olhou para a cama em que estava deitada e o chão, tudo estava repleto de pétalas de cerejeira. Havia balões suspensos sobre a cama em formato de coração e um chappy de pelúcia o segurando.

Os olhos azuis de Rukia brilharam, estava maravilhada com aquilo tudo. Virou-se para trás e viu Ichigo rindo feito bobo ao vê-la tão encantada com a arrumação.

- O chappy é seu, mas seu principal presente é isso aqui!

E ele tirou de dentro do _shihakushou_ uma pequena caixinha de veludo de cor vermelha.

- Aqui. - e a abriu, mostrando a garota.

Rukia viu um belo par de alianças de prata, simples mas belíssimas.

- Como não sei se você já quer casar comigo... - ele brincou. - é um anel de compromisso.

- Claro que quero... - ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Rukia o abraçou fortemente, ainda segurando a caixinha. Ichigo correspondeu fechando os olhos para sentir o gesto da amada. Assim que se afastaram, ele pegou a caixinha das mãos da pequena e retirou um dos anéis.

Delicadamente ele tomou as mãos de Rukia e depositou o anel em seu dedo anelar. Após fazê-lo, beijou o dorso, os lábios roçando a pele suave da _shinigami_.

Assim que ele terminou, Rukia retirou o outro anel e fez o mesmo. Pegou a mão direita dele e colocou o anel, selando assim o gesto igualmente com um beijo de carinho.

Ichigo a puxou e a beijou de forma tenra nos lábios, quase um selinho e depois a beijou na testa expondo seu carinho pela menina. Ela se apoiou ao peito dele e Ichigo afagou os cabelos repicados.

- Te amo, Ichigo. - ela disse, sentindo as batidas dele na palma da sua mão apoiada ao peito dele.

- Eu também, baka. Mas nunca mais suma da minha frente, viu? - e ralhou mesmo que de brincadeirinha.

- Eu fui comprar seu presente... Mas não sabia direito o que escolher, acabou que voltei só com isso mesmo. - e sentiu-se diminuída pelo presente dele.

- Boba. - e a beijou novamente a testa. - Não tem que me dar nada. Só seu amor.

E então seus lábios voltaram a encontrar os dela, desta vez de forma apaixonada. Eles se deitaram em meio as pétalas de cerejeiras. Parecia que aquele era mais um aniversário que passariam juntos perante muitos que ainda viriam. Seria eterno.


End file.
